


Azure Hearts

by Loving_Sparrow



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BahamutisGod, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gran really shouldn't have gone for that handshake, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Soriku, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts Re:Mind, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Sora and Gran switch places, Sora is a skyfarer now, The GrandCypher is huuuge, What Makes the Sky Blue (Granblue Fantasy), What Makes the Sky Blue II: Paradise Lost (Granblue Fantasy), Whycan'twehaveacollabwiththesetwo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Sparrow/pseuds/Loving_Sparrow
Summary: There are two heroes-one being a Guardian of Light that has saved all the worlds from darkness,the other being the singularity who can decide the fate of the Sky RealmWhen both come to the boundary of death for another time, their fates somehow become linked and they now find themselves in the other's domain.Will Sora be able to return home or will he remain as a Skydweller?Will Gran try to return to his crew or will he give in to his new role as a Guardian?
Relationships: Gran & Lyria (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. A Skydweller in the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in YEARS. The last one being way back in 2013-2014. I figured I would try it once more and with my two favorite games. I really hope that everyone enjoys it as I scramble my brain and Google lore and story details to try and make sure I'm faithful to both amazing properties.

Brown eyes fluttered open as a small groan escaped the boy’s lips. _What happened?..._ Everything leading up to his waking seemed like a blur. The archangel Sandalphon… A handshake… Falling to the bottom of the sky… Falling and falling and falling with no sense of when the bottom would reach up and catch him.

As Gran slowly moved his body upward to a sitting position, the last memory of what had occurred bubbled to the surface of his mind. The giant dragon with its arms bound by red chains and a voice that demanded absolute attention and respect. **“Child of the Sky… I am the dawn and dusk of creation. I have come to you as you near the brink of death. The time has come to test your strength and resolve as a singularity.”**

“I was tested.. The fate of the sky could be changed based on my decisions…” As the brunette looked down at his armored hands, the gravity of the situation causing them to tremble. Everything he cared for, _everyone_ he cared for… His home on Zinkenstill, his friends, Vyrn, Lyria- “Lyria!” The name of the one who saved him, the one he swore to protect, found itself being yelled out in a panic. Within seconds, Gran was on his feet and looking around desperately for his blue haired companion.

“Lyria! Lyria, can you hear me!? Lyria!!” He cried out, spinning and turning every which way as his eyes darted to and fro.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You lose someone?”

“Huh?”

The question prompted Gran to turn, coming face to face with a boy with light brown hair wearing a black vest with a red plaid design at the bottom with a white shirt. Gran couldn’t help but tilt his head as he stared at the other’s clothes. He had never seen anyone wear anything like that before.. _Must be connected to the culture of this island…_ “Uh yeah. I’m looking for a girl with blue hair. She’s wearing a white dress and she has this blue crystal at the top center of it. Have you seen her?”

“Blue hair? I’ve seen a woman with blue hair but she wasn’t wearing a white dress…”

“Then maybe you’ve seen a dragon? He’s around the size of a puppy, red, loves eating apples?”

“A dragon? Are you messin’ with me or something?”

“Uh.. Then, maybe a knight?.. Long brown hair… Name’s Katalina…..” Gran’s voice trailed off as he realized that the boy he was talking to most likely hadn’t seen anyone from his crew. He sighed and asked one final question, “Can you at least tell me the name of the island I’m on?”

It was that very question that caused the other boy to cross his arms and stare intently at Gran. “You’re not from this world, are you?”

_World?..._ “Uh, what do you mean by ‘world’? I know I’m not from this island but…”

“Dude, it’s okay. After meeting Sora and them, we know about the whole ‘there are other worlds’ thing. You don’t have to keep it a secret from me.”

“Other… Worlds?” _What does that mean?..._

“Yeah, you know. This place is Twilight Town and there’s that place called Destiny Islands and another called Radiant Garden..”

“I… Don’t understand.. Where in the Sky Realm is this?”

“Sky Realm?”

The answer made Gran’s heart drop as his face became pale. He tried to process what had happened but the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He wasn’t… In the Sky Realm anymore.


	2. A Guardian in the Sky

_“You yourself will vanish from this world. And without your powers, you can’t return to the world you came from.”_

Chirithy’s words played in Sora’s mind as he found himself laying down on a hard, rocky surface. His body was numb and he found it hard to open his eyes, so all he could do was remain still and listen to what was happening around him until he could manage to gain enough strength to get up.

“Ah! Gran- wait… That’s not..” _A girl’s voice…_

“Phew, you almost- that’s not Gran!” _A boy’s voice?.. No.. It sounds a bit off…_

“I-I don’t know what to do… I thought… I thought we…” _Was the girl sobbing?.._

“Who is he!? And why is he here and not Gran!?” _That boyish voice sounds angry.._

“I… You both did your best to save Gran but.. It appears you managed to save someone else instead.” _Now a woman’s voice? How many people are there?_

“Just what happened at the bottom of the sky?” _Now a man!? Okay.. Four people.. Anyone else?_

“How strange. I thought I saw Lyria and Vyrn summon something..” _Make that five. A little girl._

“Well, if this boy ‘ere is okay, then Gran prob’ly is too! Don’t ya start countin’ our captain out just yet!” _Six. The man sounds waaayyy older…_

“Hehe, looks like even this 2000 year old archangel is confused.” _Seven. Another woman._

“How could this be!? The terrifying roar that shook the world! Why hasn’t Pandemonium been opened!? And just how has the singularity changed form!?” _That makes eight.. Wait, do I hear footsteps?_

Just as Sora noticed the footsteps that grew close, he found himself being roughly pulled up by the hem of his shirt. Fortunately, the keyblade wielder had finally mustered up enough strength to open his sky blue eyes and see whoever it was holding him. It definitely was someone he’d never seen before; a man with dark brown hair and red eyes that were filled with anger and confusion, wearing black armor with a gold design going across the torso and down the arms. “Is there some other condition I don’t know about? Or has the situation changed since I was last in there? Why, why, WHY!?” The man yelled, shaking Sora vigorously as if demanding the answer from him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! You’re not making any sense!” The Guardian of Light yelled out causing the man to stop the shaking and instead pull Sora close so his crimson eyes could stare directly into the blue of the boy’s.

“Silence yourself. You’re obviously out of options.” An angelic woman with a red tint in her clothing demanded.

“Want me to shut him up for you? I’ll have to hold back this time though so I don’t accidentally kill him.” A large man whose body towered over everyone else responded.

“Leave him. He does bring up some good points though… Did we simply luck out, or is there more to it all?” Another woman wearing some.. Very revealing clothing stated as she looked over Sora. “And just what has happened to our dear singularity? His appearance has changed yet aura from him feels no different.”

“There is only one possibility…” A man whose limbs appeared more like coils that resembled a human body suggested.

Just as the coil man was about to explain the answer, brilliant rays of light shot out from below, nearly blinding everyone in the vicinity. As those rays dimmed, a man with white hair and six large white wings ascended gracefully. Once he gently landed upon the ground, he spoke with a gentle, calm tone. “Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael.. You’ve done well. I appreciate all your hard work.”

“Lucifer…” The man with the black armor spoke softly, all anger he once displayed gone and instead replaced with sorrow.

“Sandalphon.” Lucifer responded, looking down at the other with a blank expression.

“So you prevented Pandemonium from opening up… Hah hah hah.. You saw all this coming.. You ignored my rampage… Haha.. Hahahaha! Am I so worthless to you that I’m not even worth confronting!?” Sandalphon cried out in anguish and desperation.

Sora watched the back and forth between the two men and couldn’t help but feel sorry for the one named Sandalphon. As he listened to their conversation and how Sandalphon felt, his mind went to Roxas. To be someone that was told that their existence was something that shouldn’t be and how painful it is..

“I just wanted one person in the world to tell me that I matter- that I’m needed! Do you know what it’s like? Someone like you born out of necessity and looked up to by everyone could never fathom that pain! I don’t care if the whole world hates me! I…”

_Is that how Roxas felt when he learned about me?.. Did he really have that much anger towards me?.._ Guilt started washing over Sora as he recalled when he first truly met Roxas in The World That Never Was and their fight in his Station of Awakening. How unfair it was for Sora to be the one to continue living his life while Roxas was deprived of his. Now, Roxas was finally back but Sora hadn’t had the chance to tell his former Nobody that he mattered, that he was needed, that he deserved to be his own person more than anyone else..

“Forgive me for not noticing your feelings of inferiority earlier..”

“Stop it! Don’t think I believe this farce for even a second! It’s too late to make amends now! _Hate_ me! _Destroy_ me! _Punish_ me! If you forgave me, my last 2000 years will have been for naught…”

“I am no less guilty, and so I deserve equal punishment. Take solace in my core, Sandalphon.”

Before Sandalphon could utter another word, he turned into particles of light and was absorbed into Lucifer. _Just like when Roxas returned to me…_ The guilt Sora had only grew worse by the display. He had to get back, if for no other reason than to apologize to Roxas.

“It’s over… Now,” Lucifer turned his gaze to the boy, “we have much to discuss. You are not from this world correct? But yet, you possess the aura of the singularity. And Gran, the one who had the same aura, is now gone. He’s been whisked away to your domain, taking your place as you have his. It appears that upon the both of you trying to cheat death, fate has been bent and warped and now, you share destinies that should have never crossed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's a LOT from What Makes the Sky Blue but I felt it was necessary since a lot of this will be important on Sora's side of things later. Can't just skip over the gay angels.


	3. Tons of Questions, Little Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I never really pointed it out, each chapter will be alternating from Gran's PoV to Sora's PoV. I also apologize for these beginning chapters being a bit slow and shorter! I'm still getting into the groove of things

Gran found himself being dragged down an alleyway by the boy, whose name was Hayner, toward someplace he called the Usual Spot. As reluctant as he was to allow himself to be brought to a place that was mostly hidden by a stranger, the skydweller couldn’t help but feel some sort of comfort from the teen. Hayner didn’t give off any bad feelings and as brash as he seemed, nothing about him seemed truly aggressive.

“Hey guys! I got someone for you to meet!” Hayner shouted as he yanked back some cloth that was hiding a decent sized area that felt far too similar to some of the living quarters back on the GrandCypher. The teen pulled Gran in and shoved him into the center, right in front of four other people. A larger teenage boy that had the word “Dogstreet” on his shirt, a girl with brown hair and vibrant green eyes, another teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and another girl with black hair and a black dress.

“Who’s he?” The larger boy asked, looking Gran over.

“Made a new friend, Hayner?” The girl with green eyes giggled, smiling brightly.

“You guys, this guy right here’s Gran. He’s from another world and he’s lookin’ for a girl named Lyria.” Hayner stood right next to the skyfarer and plopped his hand onto his shoulder as he introduced him to the gang. “Gran, this is Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Xion.” As each name was said, he motioned to the individual.

“Uh, hey.” Gran greeted with a sheepish grin and small wave.

“Did you say he’s from another world? How’d he get here?” The boy named Roxas asked as he got up and walked up the pair.

“Yup. Definitely not from Twilight Town. Though…” Hayner eyed Gran, curiosity showing plain as day on his face, “Just how did you get here? You got one of them gummi ships?”

“Gummi… Ship?.. I have an airship but that’s not how I got here. To be completely honest.. I don’t know how I ended up here.. The last thing I remember was being thrown off a cliff-”

“You were what!?” Pence blurted out.

“It’s a bit of a long story…” Gran rubbed the back of his head as he remembered going to shake Sandalphon’s hand and coming to regret that decision as the archangel sent him plummeting towards the bottom of the sky. _I really shouldn’t have trusted him…_

“So let me get this straight. You were thrown off a cliff and just ended up here?” Roxas questioned, crossing his arms and he stared Gran down.

“Pretty much. But, I really need to get back to my friends. They need me. Can.. you all help me?”

“We don’t have any means of traveling to other worlds at the moment but we could call Riku. He has access to the gummi ship and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking you back to your homeworld.” Xion responded softly, giving him a gentle smile.

“That’s… Just something that I don’t understand. Traveling to other worlds… Gummi ships… Those are things that don’t exist where I’m from. The place that I’m from, where I need to return to, is the Sky Realm.” He explained, slight desperation and panic in his voice.

Just as Roxas was about to question just what Gran meant by ‘Sky Realm’, both his and Xion’s gummi phones rang. The moment both answered, a boy with silver hair appeared on their screens. “Roxas! Xion! We got a hint! There’s been a trace of Sora in Twilight Town!”

“What!? Sora’s here!?” Roxas shouted, nearly bolting right then and there.

“Master Yen Sid said he landed there not too long ago. Somewhere around Market Street.”

“I just came from Market Street and I didn’t see Sora. That’s where I found Gran…” Hayner answered, looking at Xion’s phone screen before looking back at the boy.

“Gran?”

“Yes, he says he’s from another place called the ‘Sky Realm’ and he needs to get back. Do you think you could help him Riku?” The raven haired teen replied.

“Sky Realm? I’ve never heard of that world before… Wait, you said he appeared in Market Street not too long ago?”

“Uh yeah.. I just somehow got here. I don’t know how or why.” Gran spoke up, moving so that Riku could see him through the phone.

The silver haired boy went silent for a moment, looking to be deep in thought before speaking once more, “Gran was it? Stay where you are. I need to check on some things and then I’ll be there. Roxas, Xion, you both keep an eye on him. There’s something off about this…” With that last remark, the call ended.

Everyone remained silent for a moment as they all began to wonder what Riku had meant and why a trace of Sora appeared there when there was no sign of him. Between Gran’s mysterious appearance, Sora’s disappearance and questionable trace, and Riku’s odd behavior, no one could really pinpoint exactly what has happened to cause these chain of events nor what it would eventually mean.


End file.
